Cendrillon
by Saya Kuchiki
Summary: y sin saberlo, soño su destino...


Cendrillon

-¿Cuándo traerán el te?- pregunto Byakuya

-Ten paciencia- respondió su abuelo- hoy entro a trabajar una nueva chica, dale tiempo.

-Debería ser eficiente para trabajar, se lo diré cuando la vea- respondió secamente.

- Y tu mas tolerante, eres joven, no seas tan serio-, no respondió, alguien como el, que pronto hacendería a ser la cabeza de los Kuchiki no podía cometer ningún error, si el no daba el ejemplo de firmeza y ley ¿Quién lo haría?, el pensamiento fue interrumpido por la muchacha que entraba en la sala con la bandeja para servir el te.

-Disculpen la tardanza- dijo y comenzó a preparar la mesa, el se quedo observándola.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Ginrei Kuchiki

-Hisana-dijo sonriendo levemente sin levantar la vista, Byakuya permanecía en silencio mirándola fijamente,-con permiso-dijo cuando terminó y se retiro de la habitación, solo esos minutos bastaron.

-Al final no la retaste- dijo, Ginrei, Byakuya volteo, sin darse cuenta la había seguido con la mirada hasta que salio del cuarto.

-Voy a darle un tiempo- respondió volviéndose frente a su abuelo, este le sonreía-¿Qué sucede?

-Estas sonrojado- respondió, y Byakuya poniendo aun más colorado, comenzó a tomar su te.

Hisana había salido de la habitación con el corazón latiéndole a mas no poder, necesito de unos momentos para calmarse y acomodar sus pensamientos, ¡ese era en señorito Kuchiki!, con razón todas las demás hablaban de el, era muy lindo en verdad, sú cara estaba completamente colorada. Se las arreglo para trabajar el resto del día, y suspiro cuando la jornada de trabajo acabo y pudo recostarse, ¿Qué estaba haciendo pensando aun en el señorito Kuchiki?, sus pensamientos debían volver a la realidad que afrontaba, tenia un deber que cumplir, un deber consigo misma y con aquella a quien se supone debía proteger y que había abandonado a su suerte. Lentamente se fue durmiendo, oía una música que salía de su sueño, y la invitaba a participar de el.

Se dejaba llevar por ella, la magia que le mostraba solo un sueño en el que bailaba hasta el amanecer se rompería con las campanas del reloj. Temblaba dentro del carruaje que la conducía a su tarea apretando con fuerza el mango del cuchillo que llevaba en sus manos, al llegar al baile, sus miserables ropas viejas se transformarían en un bello vestido blanco de fiesta, para pasar inadvertida en aquel baile nocturno.

Entro en el salón de baile sin ser notada por nadie, debía buscar entre la gente, la cara de un extraño que sobresaliera, una voz en su cabeza le susurraba su deber, tenia atravesar a esa persona con su cuchillo y quitarle todo, si es que quería ayudar a la niña que había abandonado. De pronto se vio a si misma parada sola en medio de la pista de baile, fue entonces cuando vio entre la multitud a quien se supone debía matar, era el joven hijo de aquella casa, vestido con un traje blanco que le hacia parecer un príncipe, el se dirijo hacia ella sonriendo, era el mismo gesto que había tenido con todos los invitados, parecía una sonrisa dibujada en una mascara, su expresión sin embargo cambio al verla, ¿habría descubierto acaso su propósito esa noche?

-¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunto, asintió y comenzaron a bailar los dos, sentía que sus zapatos de cristal se derretían y el suelo se llenaba de cenizas, pero debía seguir bailando, mejor ganarse su confianza, de pronto noto que el la miraba fijamente a los ojos,-¿estas temblando?- le pregunto, y se detuvieron, detrás de el, ella pudo ver el reloj el cual le indicaba que faltaba media hora para las doce de la noche, cuando debía cumplir su objetivo.

-Estoy bien- respondió, y continuaron bailando, al terminar aquella pieza quiso acercarse un poco mas a el, con la punta de sus dedos le acaricio suavemente el cuello, hasta su garganta, no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, recordándole una ves mas su objetivo, con los ojos de el clavados en los suyos, sintió como su mano recogía las lagrimas y se las llevaba a su boca, y luego con la misma mano le acarició la cabeza. Sintió un impulso que corría por columna, ascendía desde los inicios de esta hacia su cabeza, cerró los ojos y dejo que el impulso se liberase, lo siguiente que sintió fueron las labios del joven sobre los suyos, y como estos les correspondían, fue un beso superficial y corto, pero le basto para olvidar por unos segundos su misión.

"Por favor que no suenen las campanas", se decía a si misma una ves que se había apartado del joven y arrodillándose ante el, sentía que su mano derecha –con la que debía empuñar el cuchillo- le gritaba "¡todavía no!", el se agachó a su lado para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, aquella princesa con olor a pólvora había perforado su mascara de hielo con ese beso y su intensa mirada.

-Ven- le dijo, y ambos salieron del salón de baile tomados de las manos, todavía sentía su aliento en sus iodos, perforando su realidad.

La llevo a una habitación oscura, por la cual se veía la luz de la luna brillando a través de los vitrales, esa luz lo cubría el traje de el como un velo blanco asiéndolo sobresaltar mas, pero ella había quedado en la sombra de manera que su vestido parecía haberse vuelto negro.¡No!, debía despertar de aquel sueño, no podía, no quería, pero si la situación pasaba a mas, el descubriría la vedad por si solo, ¡si, eso era lo que tenia que pasar!, comenzó a provocarlo, se acerco mas a el, y extendió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-"_Rasga mi vestido hasta mi regazo, lanza lejos mi tiara"_-le cantó al oído, quería que el mismo descubriese el cuchillo escondido bajo su vestido, de pronto él se separó unos centímetros de ella, sus ojos lanzaban chipas cuando se miraban fijamente.

Unas débiles lágrimas caían otra ves por sus mejillas, en el medio de aquella habitación, eran dos almas solitarias atrayéndose con sus corazones en llamas.

-Si no puedo salvarte de esas lagrimas, es lo mismo que si estuviese solo- le respondió, la acercó lentamente a ella, abrazándola mas fuerte, con sus labios rozó sus mejillas pera capturar aquellas lagrimas, bajo mas hasta sus labios, esta ves, el beso vino de el, y fue más intenso, ella dejo que sus labios se fundieran con los suyos, y jugo con su lengua dentro de su boca.

A lo lejos se escuchaban las campanadas que anunciaban las doce de la noche.

"Por favor que el tiempo se detenga, ahora tu me has intoxicado, quisiera grabar cada uno de tus latidos temblorosos", pensaba ella, la mano del joven comenzaba a deslizarse por su pierna,"sigue, sigue, y descubre la verdad", se decía para si, sentía que sus piernas perdían fuerza, no quería separarse de sus labios, y el tampoco, lentamente fueron bajando al suelo, las campanadas del reloj retumbaban en aquella habitación, ya no podía soportar mas la agitación ardiente y húmeda que sentía por dentro golpeándola con fuerza, ella llevo su mano derecha hacia su pierna, levanto su vestido y tomo el cuchillo que tenia escondido allí, debió separase de los labios de el.

-No te vallas- le dijo.

-Ya no voy a moverme-, le respondió levantando el puñal sobre su cabeza sin que el lo notara- esto será como en un cuento de hadas- lo bajo con fuerza, y se clavo el puñal a ella misma- siento dejarte-, le dijo con sus últimos suspiros- por favor, busca a quien yo debía proteger y adóptala como si de mi se tratara, como una parte de tu familia- ya no soportaba mas, y callo muerta a los pies de el.

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!...hace como 4 meses que había subido esta historia!! Y recién ahora noto que subi otro fic con un nombre parecido por equivocación!!... T-T gomenasai!!. En fin… el fic esta basado en la canción "Cendrillon" de los adorables hermanos Kasane!!...escúchenla es hermosa!!! TuT **

**Pido mil disculpas!!...prometo poner mas atención la próxima!!!**

**Reviews?? :3 (ayuden a mi autoestima … xDD )**


End file.
